


Por muy poco

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Palletshipping, RanTober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Eso estuvo cerca, muy cerca; [...] por muy poco él estuvo a punto de... [...]





	Por muy poco

**Author's Note:**

> #11 Embajador - Palletshipping - Humor

**Por muy poco**

Ash salé del Centro Pokemon sonriendo alegre mientras habla con Pikachu sobre lo feliz que se veía Bulbasaur cuando lo dejaron con el profesor Oak para su importante trabajo de ''embajador''. Está por ir al laboratorio para despedirse de su amigo antes de emprender un nuevo viaje cuando prácticamente choca contra Gary que al reconocerlo sonríe burlonamente.

—Hey, Ash, —saluda sin perder su gesto burlón— ¿Vas a ver a Bulbasaur dónde el Dr. Oak?

El joven frunce el ceño ligeramente con un mal presentimiento de a donde derivaría esa conversación, pero aún así se endereza sonriéndole tan cordial como le es posible. No le piensa dar el gusto a Gary de verlo fastidiado.

—Así es, nos despediremos de él antes de seguir nuestro viaje.

—Pika, pika —Pikachu asiente sonriendo emocionado y alarga una pequeña cajita llena de las galletas favoritas de su amigo que le habían comprado como regalo de despedida.

—Suerte con eso —Gary se acerca un poco más a él bajando la voz, como si le fuera a contar un secreto—, aunque ¿sabes? A este paso te vas a quedar sin buenos pokemons.

A Ash le toma unos segundos entender a que se refiere el chico pero prontamente enrojece de rabia bajando a Pikachu de sus hombros.

—¡No necesito de ningún pokemon para darte una paliza Gary! —su voz se alza más de lo que pretende y antes de que el castaño pueda responder algo Ash se lanza contra él para golpearlo.

Gary lo sostiene y empiezan a forcejear tratando de pegarse el uno al otro, empujando y reteniéndose mutuamente hasta que terminan tirados en el suelo recibiendo Ash la mayor parte del golpe mientras que Gary se alza por encima de él un poco aturdido. Ambos se miran con rencor, pero pronto se dan cuenta de la posición en la que se encuentran y se separan bruscamente sonrojándose de pies a cabeza.

El moreno está por decir algo para alivianar el ambiente cuando el castaño se levanta y emprende la huida dejando a un confundido Ash sentado en el suelo que mira a Pikachu como si su amigo le pudiera dar alguna respuesta.

Lejos de allí Gary se apoya contra una pared llevando una mano a su pecho sintiendo su corazón golpear como un loco contra su mano y muerde su labio inferior tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Eso estuvo cerca, muy cerca; suspira sintiendo su corazón ralentizarse de a poco hasta regresar a la normalidad, por muy poco él estuvo a punto de…

Sacude la cabeza alejando la idea y alisa su ropa tratando de no pensar en ello. Un poco más y no sabe lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer por lo que se hace la nota mental de tener más cuidado de sus acciones alrededor de Ash.


End file.
